


Just Like A Cat

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat drank something he shouldn't have and turned part cat, Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dementia is only mentioned, Feline Instincts, Flug stays with him during it, Gay, M/M, Purring, The eldritch demon gets soft kitty ears and a tail, They're comfortable around each other and have a relationship of trust, Touch-Starved, Touching, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Flug doesn't know what to do, when he found out that his boss, the demonic and dark villain, turns part cat because of a potion that he made. What could the human scientist do?





	Just Like A Cat

Dr. Flug was in the lab again, like always. He was working on a new device. It needed a chemical solution. 

 

The scientist carefully poured it into a glass. 

 

It needs to keep cold until it sets, which will take an hour.

 

Flug knew that the freezer there wouldn't do. So, he decided to put it somewhere else. He started walking to the kitchen.

 

What Flug didn't know was that he had poured the wrong chemical mix, being slightly tired, he didn't notice this.

 

Flug puts it in the refrigerator, inside a drawer, closing that after.

 

'Hopefully, Dementia won't try to drink, drop, or pour it out.’ Flug thought, to himself.

 

After that, Flug walked away to take a nap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat went into the kitchen.

 

He walks over to the fridge and opens it. He looked in the drawer that he usually keeps his bottles of wine in. But, he noticed that he doesn't have any more alcohol left, sadly.

 

Although, Black Hat notices something else there.

 

It's a glass with a red liquid in it.

 

‘Liquor? A cold beverage..’ Black Hat thought, with a slight smile.

 

Black Hat grabbed it. He smells it, at first. There's no poison fumes radiating from it. So that means it should be fine. It was in his part of the refrigerator after all. Well, down it goes.

 

He drank all of it. It was actually refreshing.

 

Black Hat grinned and wiped his mouth.

 

Then, he puts the empty glass in the sink. He'll have 5.0.5 do the dishes later. He closes the drawer in there and the door of the fridge.

 

Black Hat leaves after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Black Hat was in his office, at the desk and sitting in the chair. He was writing on some paperwork.

 

After awhile, he starts to feel a headache coming on, a bad migraine.

 

Which confused him, he doesn't get headaches or migraines, like a human being would.

 

Black Hat held his head with his hand.

 

It started getting worse.

 

The eldritch demon gets up, walking away from there.

 

He felt more pain, falling down to the ground.

 

Black Hat lays on his side.

 

His claws started to ache as well.

 

That pain was in his head and lower back. Honesty, it was almost unbearable.

 

Black Hat hissed and made a pained noise fall out of his mouth. He bit his lip, it bleeds now. There's dark blue blood dripping down from it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Flug had woken up from his nap.

 

He was looking at a paper that he wrote, as he was walking down the hallway. But, it was badly written so he crumpled it up into a ball and planned to throw it away. 

  
  
Flug walked past Black Hat's office, although he noticed that the door was cracked. He also heard a loud noise.

  
  
He ran in and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it, so that Dementia wouldn't bother them. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

  
  
Black Hat was hanging from the chandelier. He had to of jumped really high to reach it. His boss' two hats and coat was on the ground.

  
  
The demon noticed him and got down. He landed on his feet and hands, like a feline would. 

  
  
That's not the only thing that Flug noticed.

  
  
Black Hat also had cat ears on his head and a tail. Both were a shade of dark gray, like the demon’s skin.

  
  
Flug was so shocked that he dropped the paper ball and it rolled over to the eldritch demon.

  
  
Black Hat got distracted by it and started playing with the paper ball. He chased that 'ball’, grabbing it between his claws.

  
  
"B-Black Hat? Why are you doing that?”

  
  
Black Hat snapped out of it, because of hearing Flug's voice. 

 

He looked down at these claws, then he stopped doing that. 

 

Black Hat glared at him. “Flug.. What in the fucking bloody hell did you do to me?!” he yelled out. 

 

“W-What? I-I didn't do anything, sir.. I wouldn't do something like this to you.” 

 

There was silence between them. 

 

Black Hat considered what the scientist said. 

 

“..what happened?” Flug asked him. 

 

“It had to be that stuff I drank..” The eldritch demon said, mumbled mostly to himself. 

 

“What stuff?” 

 

“Oh, just something in a glass that was in the refrigerator.” 

 

“...”

 

Black Hat notices Flug didn't say anything and was thinking. 

 

“..what?” 

 

“S-sir, that was the chemical solution I made for the device. But, it shouldn't have done this.. unless..” Flug sighed softly. “I must've put the wrong mix…” 

 

'Being tired and all..’ he thought, to himself.

 

Black Hat looked down. He had a glare, his stare on the ground. 

 

'..you're the one who drank it, Jefe.’ Flug also thought. 

 

Another quietness falls between these two again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, they both went into the demon’s room, closing the door behind them. They also sat down on the bed. 

 

Flug glanced at Black Hat. He was glad that at least it didn't kill him. 

 

He was startled at the eldritch demon getting closer to him. Although, he also liked it. 

 

Black Hat pushed Flug down, getting on top of him. He starts to lick and kiss Flug's skin, then he nuzzled against the human's neck. He made a low purr. 

 

Flug blushed at the affection. 

  
  
He turns them, laying Black Hat down on the bed, his back against it. 

 

Flug reached over and touched Black Hat's furry ears. 

 

Black Hat closed his eyes, having a slight blush as he purred. He loved it. It felt so nice.

  
  
Flug started touching Black Hat's tail with his other hand, his fingers going through that fur. These ears and this tail felt very soft to the scientist. 

  
  
Black Hat was purring a bit more at that. He was panting and slightly breathless, flustered. It's like the affectionate touches was putting him in a drunk state of mind. "Flug, why does this feel so good..and nice...?"

  
  
Flug kept staring at him. 

 

"Probably because you're releasing hormones that are made to feel good through physical contact."

  
  
Black Hat slowly nodded his head. "Oh ok." He liked this too much to really focus on what was said.

  
  
After awhile, they eventually were falling asleep, cuddling with each other. They had snuggled and nuzzled together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few hours later -_

 

Flug had turned Black Hat back to 'normal’. 

 

They were both in the lab again now. 

  
"Let me tell you something. You're not to tell anyone about what happened. Do you understand?" Black Hat said, with another slight glare. 

  
  
"I won't say anything, sir."

  
  
"Good. Well then, get back to work."

  
  
Black Hat left after that. Although, as he walked away, he had a small smile.

  
  
Flug also has another smile on his lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Black Hat wouldn't drink anything he just found. But, I needed some idea for the plot on why he had just turned into part of a cat xD 
> 
> Also, sorry if the ending seems rushed, I was a bit sleepy xDD But, I hope you all enjoyed reading it anyway 💜 ♡


End file.
